1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, on the one hand, to a method for splicing two yarn ends to one another according to which each of these ends is held at two longitudinally spaced-apart locations and an axial untwisting of the yarn is introduced by transfer of the twist of these ends to the adjacent portion of the yarn by rotating one of the holding points for each of these ends, they are joined together head to tail by gripping the central portion of these ends thus joined together and by exerting an axial tensile force, the holding location for each end which has not served to induce the untwisting is removed to form an untwisted portion by freeing the fibres at this end which are not held, and the twist is retransferred towards these ends to re-establish there the twist of the yarn, and, on the other hand, to a splice obtained by this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method is described in EP-A1-0 249 578. The problem which is encountered with this method of splicing according to which restoration of the twist in the ends of the spliced yarns is sought, is that the ends of the untwisted portions, which tend not to participate in the twisting induced in these ends, reduce the strength of the splice.
A method of splicing has already been proposed in EP-B1-0 100 389 according to which an excess untwisting is induced in the two sections of the yarns to be spliced, these two segments thus over-untwisted are then assembled side by side and head to tail, and the twist is then reintroduced. The negative twist induced in the yarn sections to be connected has the effect of producing a mutual compression of the sections at the time of retwisting, rendering the fibres of the individual yarns practically parallel, procuring in consequence the maximum contact surface between the two yarns.